


warm spaces

by wangja (ohbirds)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbirds/pseuds/wangja
Summary: how do you summarize self indulgence





	warm spaces

**Author's Note:**

> a self indulgent thing i wrote long ago but didn't have the courage to post until now
> 
> posting from my phone so i'll fix any mistakes later
> 
> unbeta'd

when there were seven - now six after youngjae moved out - boys in one dorm, a furry creature or three and sometimes one adult male (noyoung refused to sleep over ever since jaebum brought kunta home, who terrified their manager for some reason) the place was bound to get cramped. sometimes it was hard to get peace due to people interrupting it every few minutes. 

yugyeom had found a solution back when they were at their old dorm. he'd find an isolated corner and adjust himself into it, molding his body into the tiny space. 

everyone had their quirks: youngjae sang in his sleep, jinyoung left random post its all over the dorm with random things written on them, mark ordered an even number of anything. yugyeom hid out in cramped spaces. 

it became a common sight in the household to find yugyeom folded into the space between the washing machine and the wall, eyes closed and body oddly relaxed in a questionable position. 

even after moving into a new, spacious dorm where everyone had their own rooms and personal space, yugyeom didn't shake this habit. 

so here he was, wedged comfortably between the sofa and the wall in their living room. the wall had a sliding glass door which opened out into the balcony. yugyeom was lying down, left leg propped up, ankle pressed against the glass that was rapidly cooling from the chill in the air.

he lay there, languid, head tipped towards the ceiling, focusing on nothing in particular.

sometime later, a shape appeared in his line of vision and he blinked heavily, eyes slowly bringing jackson into focus. the other boy looked down at him over the sofa. 

"hi."

"hi."

they looked at each other for a while. 

"may i?"

it took a little maneuvering but they managed to get into a comfortable position with jackson lying on top of him, arms around loosely wound around each other. 

"hi." jackson smiled, a few inches of space between their faces. "again."

yugyeom smiled at him, almost shy. "hi," 

"this is okay, right?" 

yugyeom smiled and gently ran his hands up and down jackson's sides, slipping under his shirt and massaging the warm, toned skin. "this is always okay." 

jackson hides his reaction by burying his face into yugyeom's, now bare due to his shirt pulled down to the side. 

they're both quite after that, breaths and heartbeats in sync as they slowly drift off. 

from somewhere in the living room, jaebum starts humming a song he doesn't knows the words to. lulled by the melody and surrounded by jackson's warm weight, yugyeom falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> goodnight


End file.
